


Delantal

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drabble, Fetish Clothing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse Pinkman jamás imaginó que aquel seria su fetiche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delantal

Walter White se veía ridículo con aquel verdoso delantal.

Jesse Pinkman se rio al verlo únicamente con un inmenso calzón y el delantal; después se acarició los labios y lo observó detenidamente, su polla palpitó entre sus pantalones, había algo en esa flácida piel que le encantaba.

—Señor White. —Susurró sobre la oreja de su profesor al momento en que pasaba las manos por la cintura de este.

Tironeó del blanco calzón y al soltarlo este golpeó la piel. Ambas palmas presionaron sobre la piel, entre la tela, juntando y separando los dedos entre sí. Su polla se amontonaban entre el pantalón, chocando con el trasero del químico.

—Tranquilo, señor White. —Walter había intentado voltearse, pero Jesse lo sostuvo con firmeza, paralizándolo. —Lo disfrutará.

Sus dedos subieron lentamente por el delantal, acariciando el pecho contrario; la unión entre la piel y el delantal hacían que las tetillas de White se erizaran. Las yemas de sus dedos giraron en torno al bulto en la tela, aferrándose aun con más entusiasmo a Walter.

Jesse escuchó un mínimo gemido salir de la boca ajena cuando comenzó a mover su pelvis, desde arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que su polla se masajeara contra el trasero de Walter. Jesse jadeó cada vez que su pelvis se meneó; se apoyó en el hombro de White al instante en que sintió la eyaculación mezclándose con sus vellos púbicos y la tela del calzoncillo.

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta ver a Walter en calzón y delantal (Y creo que a Jesse también.) Ya en si soy fetichista de los hombres mayores, pero este fetiche es nuevo, mi fetiche es Walter en calzón y delantal. Es tan sexy ver a un hombre adulto con un calzón tan grande…


End file.
